Elrond & Estel: New Year
by SivanShemesh
Summary: A month after his birthday, Estel felt like he was the last one to know that… Complete .


Title: Elrond & Estel: New Year

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Tena

Rate: K+

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Warning: Angst/Friendship/Family.

Summary: A month after his birthday, Estel felt like he was the last one to know that…

A/N: Written for Rhonda's New Year Challenge.

**Imladris**

Estel laid his head on the green grass, staring at the shining sun above his head, while the birds sang songs.

He was half happy with the gifts that his adopted family gave him, but a little sad that his friend Legolas could not come.

He had not told his family that he had wished for Legolas to be there with him.

Princeling Legolas found the boy and called for him, "Estel, what are you doing here alone?"

Estel moved his hazel eyes toward the princeling and stared at him, not knowing how and why the princeling was there.

"Estel? Are you all right?" Legolas asked as he walked closer to his friend.

"I am all right, mellon-nin," Estel replied, but noticed that Legolas did not seem to believe him, "_I_ am all right."

Legolas sighed, and then he said, "Come, my friend, we cannot celebrate without you."

"Celebrate what without me?" Estel asked as he now stood next to Legolas.

"The New Year," Legolas responded. He noticed the surprise and confusion upon the boy's face, "We celebrate it every year. Lord Elrond did not tell you?"

"Then come with me, my friend, you should know everything about it so you will be ready for it next year," Legolas told to his friend as he walked toward the decorated trees while the birds sung above his head.

"What should I be ready for, my friend?" Estel asked.

"For having fun and excitement, to celebrate till the early hours, the drinking of good ale, and more if our Adars allow." Princeling Legolas said in excitement, and then he stared at his friend, hope to see some light and smiles in the boy's face.

"I am doubt that Lord Elrond will let me join. He never told me about it." Estel mumbled aloud.

"He would tell you if you ask him, mellon-nin," Legolas assured him.

"Did I say that aloud?" Estel asked, surprised his thoughts had been heard.

"Aye, you did, Estel," Legolas smiled. "I think that you and Lord Elrond should have a talk, and you must not be shy, you are my brother as Elladan and Elrohir are my brothers. You may not be by blood, but you are like the brothers I do not have."

"Are we?" Estel asked, as he swallowed the lump down his throat.

"You are," Legolas replied cheerfully, "Now come, our Adars are waiting for us."

Estel followed his friend, and then he noticed his adar's worried look.

"Estel, I was worried about you, and I am glad that Legolas found you," Elrond called and gathered the boy in his arms.

"I am sorry," Estel said, and buried his head in his Adar's shoulder.

"For what?" Elrond asked as he raised the boy's chin to look in his hazel eyes.

"For making you worry about me," Estel replied.

Meanwhile, King Thranduil and Princeling Greenleaf each raised their glasses filled with ale, while the twins raised their glasses as well.

Elrond then put the boy gently on the ground, and went to get his and the boy's drinks. Elrond realized that he should thank the maids for bringing orange juice for the boy instead of ale.

Estel stared at the glass he'd been given and asked his Adar, "Why do I have orange juice?"

Elrond stared at the boy, and then he replied, "Have you forgotten what happened the day after your birthday?"

"No, I afraid that I do not recall that, Adar."

"I gave you ale to celebrate your birthday, and the next day you woke with a horrible headache and you kept calling for quiet as your head hurt all day long. I do not wish you to suffer from that tomorrow as well." Elrond replied.

Estel nodded, and raised his glass to his mouth, but was stopped by his Adar, "Not now, Estel, look at the sky."

The boy looked up in the sky and noticed how the clouds covered the sun, and then he turned to look at Legolas. He noticed how he and the other elves stared at the sun going down, and then he heard a noise behind him. The twins greeted each other as their glasses touched, 'Happy New Year'.

"Estel, move your glass to touch mine." Elrond guided the boy.

Estel did so, and then he repeated the twin's statement, "Happy New Year."

So did the others, watching the smile that marked Estel's face, and soon dancing and singing filled Imladris as the New Year arrived.

**The End**


End file.
